Marie, the english girl
by Emblandensia
Summary: A pagent final is to be held at the opera, and Erik finds a new angel. Slightly humorus. Erik/OC


**Disclaim: I own nothing**

I just watched 'miss secret agent' and this popped up in my head.

Oh, and excuse my french. I don't speak the language so you'll have to forgive me if I translate or spell something wrong.

Read and enjoy! xD

* * *

Erik was sneaking about the opera house as usual when he heard the managers menting something so scandalous, so imoral and so... exciting, that he simply had to listen in more.

There was going to be a _beauty pagent_ _Final _held in the opera house, and right at that moment there was five beautiful ladies on their way to HIS opera house.

(A/N I know there was no such thing as a beauty pagent then, but hey, it's my story)

The phantom knew he should be very angry at the managers for setting up such a thing, and without his consent at that, but at the moment he was too busy rushing back down to his lair to suit himself up as much as possible.

XxXxXxXx

There wasn't one stagehand left at his post that evening when the ladies arrived.

They all came in fancy carriges, each more beautiful than the other.

The managers welcomed them all with a kiss on the hand and tried to flirt with them.

Erik himself was hidden in the shadows. His eyes were glued to the ladies and had anyone seen him they'd notice that his eyes weren't the only things that paid attention to them.

The last of the girls was a tad late, but only fashionably, and arrived in a slightly less fancy carriage, but she sure was an angel. She had curly golden hair, silky white skin and glowing forestgreen eyes, and she was wearing a simple but extraordinary dress.

Three stagehands rushed forward to help her out of the carriage and she smiled politely before walking up towards the managers who stood in awe. She stopped about halfway however and blew them a kiss, which made Erik green with jealousy.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The opening night of the pagent was a supreme success. The 99% of the audiens was male, and they were all going mad over each of the beautifull women.

Erik himself watched quietly from box five, slightly shamefully as he was plainly aware of the effect the show had on him. There was one lady however who caught his breath, the blond lady from the day before, she looked even more beautiful and was smiling brightly.

As such it was no surprice when she was announced as the winner.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Erik followed the blond lady after the show and even managed to learn her name from the other (VERY jealous) contestants. It was Marie.

She moved with grace and elegance, she spoke with a calm and melodious voice and yet Erik noticed that there was something about her which told him that she was not to be messed with. She was an angel however. A true beautiful angel.

Erik was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the vicomte De Chagny approach her. When he did however he felt his fury rising dangerously high, the fop had already taken Christine, he would not allow him to take this second angel too.

There was nothing he could do however as the vicomte flirted shamelesly with her, though she paid him no attention at all. Erik felt a flare of hope as Marie turned to leave, but it was emidiately replaced by excruciating rage as the vicomte reached out and squeezed her bottom. Erik had barely taken a few steps towards them however when Marie grabbed hold of the vicomtes arm and, using her shoulder for leverege, litterally threw him into a wall. (A/N: Love that part ^_^)

Everyone stared in shocked silence as she muttered something and then continued walking.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mary was on her way to her dressingroom when she heard a most enchanting voice singing softly. She started walking towards the sound, almost unconsiously. It was the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard and she couldn't help but sing along, for though she didn't recognice the words she was a very good singer and vocalized along.

She went through doors, down a long stairwell and through a dark corridores.

At last she arrived at a riverbank where the man stood, singing only for her.

She approached this man, clad entirely in black, with dark brown hair and piercing eyes. She noticed the mask which covered the right side of his face and couldn't help feel curiosty rush through her otherwise almost hypnoticed mind.

He reached out his hand to her and she took it without the slightest hesitation. He pulled her to him gently and held her close. She could hear the rythm of his heartbeat and felt herself get lulled of to sleep with him singing quietly to her.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Erik couldn't believe his luck. Not only had the girl came quietly, she'd also let him cuddle her. HIM.

He'd sung those words which Christine had twice broken his heart by and she'd fallen asleep. (A/N I mean 'All I ask of you')

He gently picked her up and placed her in the gondola, humming slightle as he took them across the lake.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The first Mary saw when she awoke was blood red satin.

It took her a few moments to remember what'd happened and when it came to her she bolted up into a sitting position.

She was in a swanshaped bed in a room with stone walls. It was practically empty but for a bedside table on which there stood a music box which was playing a smooth melody and a wase with a single red rose.

She got up and heard someone walking in the other room.

She drew away the velvet drapes and made her way down the stairs.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Erik hadn't been able to sleep one wink that night, not with _her _so near by and was pacing back and forth.

He stopped however when he heard light footfalls approach him. He checked that the mask was in place and cursed himself silently for not dressing properly.

She, his new angel, his _Marie_ came around the corner and then stopped when she saw him.

His breath caught in his throat, he waited for her reaction.

Her eyes glided over him and he felt himself blushing slightly, but when she looked back up into his eyes she was smiling.

Erik couldn't help but smile, broader than he ever had in his lifetime, and then close the space between them to take her into his arms once more.

A surge of happiness came over him, as if he was now finally content.

When he finally loosened his embrace he looked down into her eyes and smiled tenderly.

"Marie, I love you more than you can imagine. Please, let me be love you. Let me be your husband, love me as I do you, and I'll give you everything you ask for," he said. He was so overwelmed by love and happiness that he didn't notice the confused look she was giving him.

"Oh, Marie, my angel. Say you'll love me. Say you'll stay with me always. Say it and I'll forever be yours, I'll be yours alone, my love," he said, placing one of her hands gently against his cheek. Finally looking into her eyes he noticed that her eyes were not filled with love as he'd so foolishly dreamed, but with confusion and curiosity. He paniced and took both of her hands in his.

"Do you love me Marie?" he asked and looked into her eyes, but the look hadn't changed so he concluded that she did not. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out and fell to his knees, the first teardrops hitting the floor before he did.

Erik cried violently, both of heartbreak and fury with himself for being foolish enough to belive that this woman, this angel, could feel anything for him, a monster, a gargoyle.

Marie kneeled before him and gently brushed away some of his tears.

Erik took her hands and put them to his cheeks, eyes closed to simply enjoy the rare sensation.

"If you can not love me, my angel, then will you at least give me a kiss. One single kiss is all I ask, just one," He whispered but she simply looked confused and shocked.

Erik felt anger and even more pain roar inside of him and pushed her away to rise to his feet.

"So one simple kiss is to much for your poor Erik to ask. Am I to much of a monster even for you? Am I too ugly to kiss? Yes, yes I suppose I am," he shouted angrily and frustratedly brushed away the tears who kept comming. Then he rushed off into his bedroom where he fell to the floor and started crying inconsolable, over and over asking why, why nobody would ever love him.

xXxXxXxXx

I went down the stairs and around the corner.

There stood the dark man in the mask, but now he was simply in a white shirt, trousers and a black dressrobe. He blushed and I couldn't help but smile, he looked so adorable like that.

He smiled brightly and Mary nearly yelped when he suddenly hugged her.

She was extremely confused, who was he? And where in the world was she?

He loosened his grip on her and looked her in the eye, smiling alomst lovingly.

"Marie, je vous aime plus que vous pouvez imaginer. S'il vous plaít, laissez-moi. Permettez-moi d'être votre mari, aime-moi comme je vous le faites, et je te donnerai tout ce que vous demandez," he said, and Mary didn't get a word.

"Oh, Marie, mon ange. Dis que tu m' que tu demeures toujours avec moi. Dites-le et je vais toujours être le vôtre, je serai à toi seul, mon amour," he said, placed her hand against his sheek and looked her in the eye once more. She felt even more confused but also very curious, who was this man?

Suddenly he looked terrified and took both of her hands in his.

"M'aimes-tu Marie?" he asked but she din't understand so she simply continued looking at him.

She regretted it imediately when she saw pure heartbreak in his eyes before he fell to his knees before her. She didn't know what to do but after a moment she knelt before him and dried away as many of his tears as she could.

He then took her hands and placed them to his cheeks, pleasure apperent in his face. Mary was shocked beyond belief, what the hell was going on?

"Si vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer, mon ange, puis vous au moins me donner un baiser? Un seul baiser est tout ce que je demande, un seul," he pleaded and Mary yearned to help him but she couldn't for the life of her understand what he asked for.

Suddenly he pushed her to the ground and stood above her, rage joining the heartbreak in his eyes.

"Alors un simple baiser est de beaucoup pour votre pauvre Erik demander. Dois-je bien d'un monstre, même pour vous? Suis-je trop laid pour baiser? Oui, oui, je suppose que je suis," He shouted, tears still flowing and then stormed off.

Mary sat in a state of pure shock. What had she gotten herself into?

xXxXxXxXx

Erik awoke a few hour later, having fallen asleep out of exhaustion. He felt like crying yet there were no more tears to cry.

He rose and smoothed his attire. He could tell that it was already early afternoon.

'Marie must be starving,' he thought to himself and went to look for her.

He found her by his organ, silently admiring it and fingering the keys.

The candle-light reflected itself in her hair, making her look even more like an angel.

He sighed and approached his beloved.

She turned to see him and smiled sadly, as if trying to appologice.

Erik nodded to her and sat down before the organ, and was happily surprised when she sat down next to him.

He started playing a sad tune and was again surprised when she sang perfectly, but not in french.

He recognised the language as brittish, a language he was ashamed to say he knew poorly.

They say third time's the charm and this made itself known as Marie willingly embraced him as the song had ended.

He returned the embrace and couldn't stop a single tear from escaping his eye. A silent sob shaking his body.

Marie let go of him and wiped the tear away. She then took his hands in hers and kissed them.

Erik was shocked to say the least but could do naught but smile.

Marie smiled back sadly and Erik sighed.

"If only you could love me my angel, I'd love you and care for you forever. We could have a child which we'd love and teach as he or she grew. I'd bring you presents and take you out on sundays. If only you could love me," he whispered and a few more tears escaped down his cheeks.

To his surprise Marie leaned forward and kissed them all away.

Oh, how wonderful it felt to be kissed.

He smiled despite himseld and embraced her again.

* * *

That was it =D

Tell me what you think so far!


End file.
